


大山里的人

by Vienta



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, ban nuno and florent are victims of human trafficking, rustic style（土味）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: 班小露、雷小丽和福小洛被拐进了大山





	大山里的人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [麒麟的箱子 (will1993120)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will1993120/gifts).



> 警告！
> 
> 1\. 特别土！特别土！特别土！
> 
> 2\. 有Pascal&Pagny/Nuno Resende的情节, non-con! non-con!

乡土腔

miflo，nunoban，大纲流。真实土味

 

***

 

雷小丽一觉醒来，发现他被拐了。村长帕斯卡和帕格尼欲行不轨，小丽奋力反抗，挨了好几巴掌。帕斯卡啐了口，班小露拦住村长，说小丽刚来不懂事，我去说说。帕斯卡摸着小露丰腴的臀部说，还是露露懂事。

 

小露劝小丽，到这里是逃不掉的，从了吧，这种事关了灯都一样。小丽不发一语。

过几天帕家俩兄弟趁着小丽洗澡偷袭，帕斯卡掰开小丽的腿舔，帕格尼又抓住小丽的乳房又搓又捏，小丽还没开苞哪见过这中阵仗，很快啊地一声就泄了。帕斯卡淫笑说装什么贞洁烈夫，这么快就丢了。帕格尼说你舔够了吧还不快点。小丽闭上眼想罢了。

 

一夜过去，第二天小丽起不来床，还是小露端着水盆进来给他擦身。小露高兴地说，有第一次就好办了，这事也不难吧，等生了儿子他们肯定拿你当宝一样。小丽沉默会说，我不能生。小露:啊？小丽翻了个身背对他说:我小时候家里人不管吃饭，饿着了，大夫说身体落了病根，这辈子不可能生。小露端起水盆，默默退出房间。

 

过了段时间，村里突然喧闹起来。说又买来个女娃娃，就是脑子有点问题，还是个哑巴。小丽去看，福小洛坐在草堆旁边，任村里孩子们丢石头也不说话。村长说给三娃子家里冲喜。小丽说小洛现在这样不合适。帕斯卡嘿嘿笑着摸小丽的脸，说丽丽啊，你是不是看他长得水灵，怕失宠啊？别怕我们哥俩今晚就去疼疼你。小丽冷着脸，牵着小洛回了房。

 

小露说小丽脑子是坏了才心肠好，但还是按小丽的意思带了些紧俏的大白兔奶糖给小洛吃。小丽撩开小洛的刘海，淡淡地说，我护不了自己，但我想要护他。小露气得跺脚:好呀，你就是怨我没帮你是不是。转身跑了。

 

结果有天晚上，不知怎的，村里突然失火。小丽躺在床上，心想烧吧，把这些不干不净、无情无义的东西统统烧光了可好。正当他一心向死，突然手被人攥住了。是小洛，原本无神的双眼却格外明亮。起来呀，小洛说，快跑。原来小洛并不傻，还会说话！小丽呆住了，小洛的声音原来那么好听，像小时候吃的棉花糖。小洛看他还在发呆，直接拽着往外跑。门外还立着小露，看样子也是被小洛拉来的，一片茫然

 

小洛带着他们七拐八拐，到了一片树林里，压着声音喊:大郎！大郎！树叶簌簌响，一个眉目端正、神态磊落的青年跳出来，对他们一招手:跟我走！

 

小洛边跑边解释，原来他被拐中途，趁着解手试图和高速上检查的警察求助，便是这米大郎。但米大郎当时人单力薄，没法救他。好在米大郎本就是这附近南村的人士，说到时候会来想办法找他。大郎说，他们都在找你，我先带你们去南村，躲几天后我弄辆车带你们出去，到市里就安全了。

 

米大郎带他们翻了座山，一个小村落赫然出现在眼前。小丽到这时心中犹豫，怕自己先出狼窝又入火坑，小洛却仿佛知道他的担心，握着他的手说别怕，大郎是好人。

小丽刚想说知人知面不知心，村头一屋子的门却开了，走出一个和蔼的老妈妈。“那是我娘！”大郎说，热情地迎上去。

大郎妈看到大郎领着三个俊俏的人儿有点惊讶，但也没多问，倒是大郎主动告诉他妈这三人是隔壁村拐去的。大郎妈还有屋子里其他的姑娘们都听见了，老妈妈摸着小洛的脸：“这么好的孩子，真是受苦了！”那些婶子姑子也过来，拉着小露、小丽的手往屋里走，还抚着小丽被路上的树皮、石子挂上的手感慨他们遭了罪。大郎弟弟比德则赶紧去别家叫来些德高望重的长辈，他知道大郎从隔壁村救了仨人的事不是小事。

 

大郎一家和村里的其他邻居们热情地招待了他们，甚至把原本为过年准备的萨拉米都拿了出来。“这里没啥好东西，孩子们就将就一下。”大郎妈说着，麻利儿地烙了个饼，洒上洋葱、青椒和厚厚的萨拉米片。村长高兴地拍着大郎的肩：救人是好事！我们大郎有出息了。前几天你不是说你会唱什么玫瑰吗？把你那首玫瑰唱来给大伙听听！村里的青壮纷纷拍手叫好。

小洛吃着饼，就着热汤，不住地说谢谢。大郎挠挠头，憨厚地一笑说：应该的，怎么能不救。小洛一下子抓住大郎的手，大郎又惊又羞，却也反握着，两个年轻人深情地看向彼此，屋子里顿时充满了温暖的气息。

 

就在这时，外头一阵吵闹，原来帕村人不死心，竟找到这里来了！快，快躲起来。大郎妈站起，沉着冷静地指挥大郎带三人先走。村长也赶来了，冷着脸：这隔壁村的，欺人太甚！都什么年代了，还干买卖人口的活。孩子们，别怕，今天我们南村定保你们周全！

 

村长走出大门，帕村的男丁拿着锄头，气势汹汹的样子。村长冷笑一声：帕斯卡，怎么，喝了老酒出来遛鸟么，跑挺远啊。帕斯卡抱拳：我们这丢了三个人，得来你们处看看是不是躲着。村长怒了：三个人那么大，我是瞎了吗我会不知道？你要搜就搜，把我米多福放在哪里！

帕斯卡心中忐忑，这多福他也是知道的，以前上过战场，据说反击战时死在他刀上的人不知凡几，他也不敢得罪。但一想到小丽销魂的小淫穴，帕斯卡的贼胆又上来了，一咬牙说你不让我搜，是不是自己私藏了。

 

多福淡淡说，我可没你这臭毛病，帕斯卡，你要搜可以，如果搜不到人怎么办。帕斯卡说，那我们就陪你们五头牛，怎么样，这两年牛可是很贵的，值这个数呢。村长背着手点头，既如此，你们搜去吧。

 

帕斯卡带人搜了一圈，每个屋子里都看过了，确实没人，只好悻悻离开，也不提五头牛什么的。村里的青壮都很生气。多福大叔抬手虚按，指着帕家村的位置，鼓励大家都好好识字、生产、进步。“总有一天，等我们够强了，我们要把进步的火烧到那边去，让腐朽的奴隶制消失！”“好！好！”大家应和着，回家去了。

 

原来米大郎想办法把三个人藏到谷仓。那谷仓里都是谷子，人如果平躺在谷堆上就不会沉下去，薄薄地盖一层，露出鼻孔呼吸，谁来都看不出。

 

小丽和小洛还好，小露却不安分起来，总说自己要沉下去。后来小丽都受不了，说这里展开最大的就是你，怎么可能陷下去，游过泳没？浮水会不会？小露娇嗔道：我怎么躺嘛，我现在一躺，就想动动屁股。小洛噗嗤一笑，小丽翻起了白眼。恰好这时有人经过，三人噤声。

 

帕家村的走了后，大郎又留三人在南村住了几天，确定不再有人搜他们，才找了辆小面包车带他们走。离开时，连小露都有点不舍，对村里的男人们挨个飞吻；小丽沉默不语；小洛给大郎妈保证，他还会回来看他们的。

 

回到市里，几个人终于安全了。他们到餐厅里吃上热乎的饭菜，大郎问他们打算怎么办，小洛看着大郎的眼睛，认真说他要回到学校深造，像大郎一样成为一名光荣的警察，维护正义，大郎脸红着说，你一定可以的，小洛，我相信你。两人又禁不住对视起来。

 

小丽咳嗽一声。小露说，我打算盘个小店做点生意，闲了偷偷男人，我这身子呀已经闲不住了，不搞总不舒坦。小洛听了，并没流露出任何鄙薄的意思，一双眼睛依然透彻明亮，他笑着捏了捏小露的胳膊，衷心地说：记得戴套。

 

小丽这时才开口：我的父母是这个城市的官。众人惊了，小丽又继续说：但他们对我向来不管不问，怕已经当我死了吧。他看向小露：你想开啥店，我和你一起。小露一下子抱住小丽，用他的胸膛温暖着这可怜的孩子，轻轻抚摸对方柔顺的长发：别怕，小丽，有我一口饭吃，就少不了你，我们彼此互助，还怕这地方有搞不定的男人！

 

从此以后，警校里多出了一个认真训练的身影，而城市里的一条热闹的小马路上、炒河粉摊子的旁边，也悄悄亮起了一盏紫红色的小灯。

 

\--完--

 

 

\--超短nunoban番外--

 

小丽醒了，她不得不醒。她再不醒，这床怕是要被淹。

小露正跨在他身上，扭着圆滚滚的尻，液体沾了小丽一肚子。你咋回事，小丽皱眉。小露喘个不停，抓着小丽的手往两腿之间放，小丽差点把手指抽回来：他食指瞬间陷入了湿热的泽国，水汪汪得液体都顺着他手指往手心里流。

 

怎么那么厉害。小丽说，到底心疼小露难受，手指还在小口里挖弄。

这不这几天没什么好客人吗。小露哼哼两声，央着小丽，让他往里面点，再往里面点。

小丽皱眉抽手：我手皱了明天拿什么干活。他伸直了胳膊作势去就床头柜：放哪个抽屉了，要多大的。

小露咬着手指，实在受不了，只好自己手伸下去捣弄：“嗯……最底下的那个……最大的……”

小丽拿出来一看，差点崩溃：“班小露！你上次用完都不洗的吗！”

小露赧然，上次他匆匆塞完自己，还没收拾好，客人就来了。客人最大，能让人等着吗？往柜子里一塞，结果忙上一天就忘了。

小丽翻个白眼，见小露低头反省，又浑身燥热泛红实在难受，只好叹气伸手握住自己的物事，对着小露的洞口滑两下，爽得小露惊喘连连，不顾小丽感受，直直坐了下去。

哎哟！嘶……！一下子被小口吞下，小丽差点缴械，对着身上一个劲起伏扭身的小露骂道：这周家务都你做了！好说好说，小露讨好地亲亲小丽的脸，甜甜地夸道：雷小丽，还是你心疼我。

小丽又想笑又想骂，但突然想起大山里的日子，又不说话了。只是搂着小露捣弄，小露的身体像个探不着底的洞，往哪儿搅都陷入软热里，他整个身子在小丽胳膊里像一团浮柔浮柔的云，小丽总听人说压在小露宛如“如卧棉上”，大概就是这个感受吧。

 

小露又用小口咬着小丽的物事上下起伏了阵，眼角沁出了泪花：好小丽，下次若你受不了，就找我帮你吧。

 


End file.
